


007's Baby in a Blanket

by SilverCircuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCircuit/pseuds/SilverCircuit
Summary: On a quiet’s night walk back from finishing a mission 007 is in the vicinity of Privet Drive and he unknowingly witnesses an event





	

Banner art 

Prompt:

On a quiet’s night walk back from finishing a mission 007 is in the vicinity of Privet Drive and he unknowingly witnesses an event in which 3 adults decided to leave a baby at a doorstep of a house before leaving in a poof of thin air. What does he do? He can’t leave the baby there to catch a cold or wander off into the night. He decides to bring the baby back with him to MI6. 

Instead of returning Q’s gadgets, he presents him with a bouncing baby boy. Hilarity ensues.

\---  
"007. What did you bring me back. Shall I even bother looking for any of my tech?"

Q hasn't even turned around. Just keeps tinkering while James puts things in the tray  
Maybe not present but "Well... I did... "  
and before he can say anything Harry lets out a little whimper.

Q freezes and turns around fast as lightning, eyes wide. 

\---

Make of this what you will. 

Only Harry can be the magical one, and 007 and Q have to figure out all the thins in between. 

Bonus if maybe Q is Sherlock and Mycroft's youngest brother - but not needed. And of course Mycroft knows all.


End file.
